The effect of captopril on vasopressin-induced urinary concentration will be evaluated in eight or more normal individuals and then compared to that of enalapril. In the control phase, the subject will receive IV vasopressin. After the control phase, 25 mg. captopril and 1.25 mg. enalapril respectively will be given and subjects observed for effects on serum, urine sodium, etc.